


Playing Well with One Another

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Eventual Smut, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, banter in the bedroom, bottom!Steve, bottom!tony, except not really, thirsty!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Steve has either the best or worst idea for attempting to resolve the UST between him and Tony: suggesting a scientific exploration of his sexual performance capabilities.  Tony is more than happy to go along with the idea -- hijinks and penis ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Square: R1 - Anticipation  
> Title: Playing Well with One Another  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: eventual smut  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Summary: Steve has either the best or worst idea for attempting to resolve the UST between him and Tony: suggesting a scientific exploration of his sexual performance capabilities. Tony is more than happy to go along with the idea -- hijinks and penis ensue.

Steve took a deep breath to calm his nerves before getting in the elevator that would take him to Tony’s workshop. He couldn’t help but think if Bucky were here, he’d be laughing his ass off at what Steve had in mind; he could good as hear his old friend say: “just ask him out, punk.” 

That was the thing, Steve had never been any good at asking anyone out. He’d relied on Bucky to match him up for double dates, and Peggy had been a missed chance. Admittedly, during the war, it hadn’t been difficult to find a fellow soldier looking to blow off a little steam, but those encounters were nothing more than that. As for modern day dating -- that was was as intimidating as facing off against the entire Hydra army. 

However, his libido -- which had definitely been augmented by the serum -- couldn’t be bothered with things like that, and had selected a target with even less consideration. Steve had found Tony physically attractive since the day they’d met; and the time they’d spent together had only reinforced that notion. The first time he’d seen Tony wearing a black tank top instead of the tailored suits or long sleeved shirts he usually favored, Steve had nearly swallowed his tongue. 

Thankfully, Tony had interpreted Steve’s stunned expression as a reaction to the wonders of his workshop, and had proudly taken him around on a tour. Steve took shameless advantage of the opportunity to ogle his companion’s well-muscled arms and shoulders which were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and oil. Steve had spent many hours there since, always appreciating the view. 

Steve was quite aware of his own physical appearance and was fairly certain that Tony found him attractive as well, based on the glances and physical touches that were part and parcel of their interactions. Sure, Tony Stark was openly bisexual and flirted with anything on two legs -- including his armor -- but it felt as if there was something more when it was directed at Steve. 

On the occasions where Steve could give Tony a bit of his own back with a quip or clever response, those whiskey brown eyes lit up with delight and his smile wasn’t the well-worn Tony Stark grin seen during interviews and other public events, but rather one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and showed a bit too much tooth. And if Steve were actually able to make Tony laugh? Well, that was a red-letter day for sure. 

After more than one instance of waking up hard and wanting after a vivid dream featuring his teammate, Steve realized that he had a decision to make. While the phrase “friends with benefits” might be new, he understood the concept quite clearly, as (he was sure) did Tony. Couching his proposal in scientific terms was either the worst or best idea that Steve had ever had -- he honestly wasn’t sure. While he trusted that Tony wouldn’t be cruel, it was entirely possible that he would politely rebuff Steve’s advances and things would be a little strained between them for awhile. But Steve could live with that outcome more easily than knowing he’d missed yet another chance. 

He covered his ears in anticipation as the elevator doors opened, but JARVIS must’ve been looking out for him as the volume of whatever earsplitting racket Tony called music dropped to a normal volume almost instantly. “Hey there, Cap!” Tony called out, up to his elbows in what Steve assumed was the latest iteration of the Iron Man armor. “What brings you to my Cave of Wonders this evening?” 

“I was just thinking about when I first got the serum,” Steve said, keeping his voice casual, “how the SSR ran me through all sorts of tests to see how strong I was, how fast. Tested my reflexes and my endurance. SHIELD did the same thing when I first got out of the ice. But there’s something no one really ever thought to test.” 

“What’s that?” Tony asked, taking a sip from a mug sitting on his workbench.

“Sexual performance.” He stifled a laugh at his companion’s near perfect spit-take; he couldn’t have timed it any better. 

“Uh, come again?” Tony spluttered, his eyes still wide from surprise. 

“Well, that’s one test that I’ve already done some work on,” Steve replied dryly, “but a notebook, a stopwatch and a bottle of lotion only get you so far.” It wasn’t exactly a lie; he just hadn’t bothered to keep track of how long it took to get off or to get hard again afterwards. 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Jesus, Rogers. I forget sometimes that you have a soldier’s sense of humor. What’s this all about?” 

“Let’s face it, Tony. I was never much to look at before the serum. And what experiences I had afterward were on pretty much on the quick and dirty side. So I don’t really know exactly what I’m capable of, especially with another person involved."

“Makes sense,” Tony mused, as if he were taking the whole scenario seriously. “But why are you bringing this to me? Surely there’s dozens of lovely SHIELD agents who’d be lining up for a chance to meet Cap Junior. For that matter, I bet Natasha could give you a hell of a workout.” 

“I wouldn’t want to get in between whatever she and Clint have going on,” Steve explained, glossing over Tony’s first suggestion. “Besides, I don’t particularly lean that way.” 

“Not into redheads?” 

“Not really into women.” 

Tony’s eyebrows climbed his forehead. “Wait a minute, what about Carter?” 

“She was an exception,” Steve said with a pang. “Peggy saw me for who I was inside, even before the serum. I think I could have been happy enough with her.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, giving Steve an assessing look. “So, what would make you happy now?” 

Steve held Tony’s gaze. “How about helping me run a few tests?” 

Tony walked over to Steve, stepping right up into his personal space. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” Steve stood his ground and nodded in reply, not quite trusting his voice. “Who’d have thought Captain America plays for the other team?” Tony’s question came out in that familiar tone that meant he was figuring something out, putting together a plan of action. “I’m still not sure why you’re coming to me, though. Bruce is more of a medical man, after all.” 

“True -- but I know you better. Besides, I thought you might be interested in a more hands-on approach.” 

Tony snorted, a smirk slowly crossing his face. “You, Steven Grant Rogers, are something else. So, what if I call your bluff?” 

“All my cards are on the table, Tony. It’s up to you to show your hand.” Steve wondered for a moment if he’d pushed his friend too far, but then Tony put a hand on the back of Steve’s neck and reeled him in for a kiss. There was only a moment of hesitation before heat blossomed between them. Tony’s tongue probed against his lips and Steve opened eagerly, hoping his enthusiasm made up for his comparative lack of experience. He pulled Tony closer, splaying his hands over that muscular frame he'd been longing to touch for so long, even as the other man wove his fingers into Steve’s hair, holding him at just the right angle to plunder his mouth thoroughly. 

They were both breathing heavily by the time they broke apart. “So, sunshine, where should we move this party to?” Tony asked. “Admittedly, it wouldn’t be the first time this workshop has seen some action, but if we’re gonna be testing your stamina, it’s probably a good idea to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

He had a good point; Steve’s plan had pretty much ended with proposing the ‘experiment’. “How about my place?” he replied, figuring he’d be more relaxed in familiar surroundings.

“Works for me -- see you there in about a half-hour?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony puts Steve through his paces; banter and good times are had all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square: A2 - Kink: Multiple Orgasms  
> Title: Playing Well with One Another (Chapter 2)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: mostly just smut  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Summary: Steve has either the best or worst idea for attempting to resolve the UST between him and Tony: suggesting a scientific exploration of his sexual performance capabilities. Tony is more than happy to go along with the idea -- hijinks and penis ensue.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255134/chapters/43408517

Taking advantage of the requested delay, Steve returned to his suite and took a thorough shower; the last thing he wanted was to be embarrassed by his personal hygiene. He threw on a t-shirt and loose shorts, and waited on tenterhooks for Tony to arrive. 

“Needed a bit of time to gather some equipment,” Tony commented breezily when Steve answered the door and gave the bag he was carrying a questioning look. A frisson of concern ran up Steve’s spine; despite what he’d said, he hadn’t intended their rendezvous to be simply a clinical experiment. Had he been reading what was between them wrong?

Steve led Tony to the bedroom and was somewhat reassured to notice that Tony had changed clothes and his hair was damp as well, indicating he’d most likely taken a shower. However, Steve was thrown into consternation once again when Tony started laying out items like a blood pressure cuff and biometric reader. “Raided the quinjet’s medkit,” Tony explained. “JARVIS, what are Cap’s baseline readings?” 

“Captain Rogers, may I share the requested medical information?” the AI requested. 

“Sure.” JARVIS read out a series of numbers that didn’t mean much to Steve, but Tony pressed a few buttons on the gadget he held and gestured for Steve to take off his shirt. Once Tony put the cuff on his arm and attached the electrodes for the biometrics, Steve sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“So -- you said you’ve done this before, Cap?” Tony asked matter of factly. “What was the final count?” 

“Uh,” Steve’s cheeks grew warm. “Three.” At Tony’s raised eyebrow, he continued, “I was getting a little chafed, and ... well, I got kinda bored, doing the same thing.” 

Tony chuckled fondly while nodding. “That’s why we don’t use lotion for jerkoff sessions. Not when there’s much better stuff.” He pulled a sizeable bottle labeled Sliquid out of his bag and set it on the nightstand, where Steve had already placed a few handtowels. “And as for getting bored,” a wolfish grin crossed Tony’s face, I have a few ideas about that as well, handsome.” 

“Do you now?” Feeling a little more at ease, Steve tugged Tony down to the bed next to him, initiating a searing kiss. But after only a few minutes of pleasurable necking, Tony pulled back. 

“Hold on, hotshot. Let’s make sure we’re on the same page. I was thinking we’d start where you left off, with you getting yourself off for round one. You okay with that?” 

That wasn’t Steve’s ultimate goal, but he was a patient man. “Sure.” 

“After getting a sense of what you like, I’ll jump in for round two and jack you off. Do a compare and contrast kind of thing in terms of timing, distance, etc.” 

“Distance?” Steve asked dubiously.

“Of ejaculation. I brought a tape measure and semi-permanent marker. We can sketch out a grid on your chest, or something,” Tony explained. “ If you’re ready to switch things up at that point, how about I give you a blowjob for round three?” Despite the businesslike tone of Tony’s words, Steve’s cock twitched with clear interest. “Your call whether we keep testing for distance and I pull off at the last minute, or if you want to come down my throat. I’m good either way.” 

The mix of scientific objectivity and dirty talk was starting to make Steve’s head spin; whatever control he thought he’d had of the situation was clearly gone. “Tony, you don’t have to...” he protested, gesturing at the electrodes and blood pressure cuff.

“Keep up the whole ‘scientific experiment’ pretense? I thought that was your kink, sunshine, and I was willing to run with it.” Tony paused, and continued thoughtfully. “What do you really want out of this, Steve?” 

“I want you, Tony,” he answered honestly. “And I want us both to have a good time. But what you’ve described so far, well, it’s all about me. Won’t you be ... frustrated?” 

“Yes, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Tony replied with a wink. “Surprisingly, one of my kinks is delayed gratification. Besides, seeing as I’m a forty-something baseline human with a few health issues,” he tapped the casing of the arc reactor, “I figure I’ve got at most one orgasm in me, and I kinda want to make it count. Which brings me to round four. I’m guessing you prefer pitching to catching?” 

It took Steve a moment to figure out the question; but it gave him an opportunity to make his desires a little more clear. “I like to play both sides of the plate, sugar,” he replied in as seductive a tone as he could muster. “How about you fuck me?” 

Tony blinked in surprise before responding with a broad smirk. “Okay, yeah, I can make that work. And then, we turn the tables and you pound me into the headboard for the fifth go-round.” 

“Then what?” Steve answered, nearly breathless with anticipation. 

“You’ll be on your own, by that point, hotshot; as I’ll be a boneless, exhausted puddle of a man.” Tony grinned, then grew serious. “So, are we really doing this, Steve?” 

“I’d like to, Tony.” Steve leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips. “But I don’t want this to mess up our friendship.” 

“Then we won’t let that happen, will we?” Tony answered decisively. He stood, then crossed the room to lean against the dresser. “I still want to see you perform though. Anytime you’re ready, loverboy.” 

 

Steve’s pulse was racing. The final move was up to him, and he’d never been one to back down from a challenge. He stretched out on the bed, making himself comfortable before reaching down to cup his balls through the fabric of his shorts. He caught a faint hitch of breath from his companion; whether of surprise or appreciation, he wasn’t sure. 

As he ran his thumb up and down the bulge of his quickly-stiffening cock, Steve moaned softly. Normally, he stifled the impulse to make any sounds while pleasing himself -- mostly out of habit -- but this time he had an audience and wasn’t above playing things up. He glanced over to see Tony still leaning against the dresser, but squirming as if his pants were growing a little tight in the crotch. 

“Oh, you’re not going to make this easy for me, are you, hotshot?” Tony called out as he caught Steve’s eye. 

“Rather make it hard,” Steve fired back with a saucy grin, peeling off the electrodes and undoing the blood pressure cuff with his free hand, as there was no reason to keep up the pretense. Once they were tossed aside, he slid his shorts off, eliciting an actual gasp from Tony as his now fully hard cock slapped against his abs. 

“Dear god, the serum enhanced everything, didn’t it?” Tony breathed. 

“Not as much as you might think. Let’s just say I surprised more than one fella back in Brooklyn.” 

“More than one? Thought you said you didn’t see much action back then.” 

Steve shrugged. “Depends on your definition of ‘action’. Now either quit distracting me or come over here and help.” He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his cock, but before he got more than a few strokes in, Steve heard movement, then felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“No chafing allowed -- that dick has work to do later.” Tony handed him the bottle of slick. Steve opened it and poured a little over his fingers. The clear gel was cool and quite slippery; he applied a liberal amount where it would do the most good, and this time his groan wasn’t faked in the least. 

“Good stuff, isn’t it?” Tony murmured, laying down beside him. “Hoping to make a nice dent in that by the time we’re done tonight.” He reached across Steve’s chest, tracing his nipples lightly with callused fingertips. “How’s this for helping?” 

Bolts of pleasure shot up and down Steve’s spine; he made an indistinct sound of approval as he picked up the pace. Tony chuckled, “Well, then, you’re gonna love this.” He bent down and placed his lips on one already-tightening nub, swirling his tongue around in a way that made Steve’s hips buck up uncontrollably. 

As his climax surged closer, Steve stuttered out, “I’m close... gonna...” With a last flick of his tongue, Tony replaced his mouth with his clever fingers, teasing and tugging gently at Steve’s nipple even as he arched up off the bed, coming with a strangled cry. It was easily the most intense orgasm Steve had felt since he’d been back, and he credited that solely to Tony’s presence. 

Steve lazily opened his eyes to see a hungry look on his companion’s face, his pupils wide with arousal. “So, mind if we skip over the second handjob and jump right to the blowie?” Tony asked. 

“Can I be greedy and have some of both?” Steve responded, grabbing one of the towels to clean himself up. “And how about you get a little more naked?” 

“Just can’t help but give me orders, can ya, Cap?” Tony teased as he got up out of bed to slip off his shoes and shimmy out of his jeans. The bright red briefs were less of a surprise than the size of what they contained; a mix of anticipation and trepidation washed over Steve as he recalled his request for round four. 

Tony called out, “JARVIS, dim the lights by 60 percent, please?” Once the AI made the requested adjustment, he pulled his layered shirts off, exposing the soft glow of the arc reactor. At first, Steve thought Tony was just being a bit of a showman by darkening the room, but then realized perhaps he wanted to hide the scarring that surely surrounded the artifact embedded in his chest. 

“The reactor -- does it hurt?” Steve blurted out without thinking. A flash of resigned disappointment crossed Tony’s features before he composed his expression into something uncomfortably close to his camera-ready smile. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’m tougher than I look. But let’s get back to the business at hand, so to speak.” Tony crawled up between Steve’s legs, resting his head on one thigh close enough for his breath to ghost over Steve’s balls. His other hand slid up and down Steve’s thigh, teasing closer and closer with each stroke. “Do you need a few more minutes to recover?” 

“I’m in your hands, Tony. Do with me what you will.” Steve tried to keep the lighthearted banter going, but he’d clearly said the wrong thing, and Tony had gone quiet for the moment. Steve’s cock -- unconcerned by interpersonal issues -- was showing signs of interest in the other man's proximity, slowly filling once again. 

Tony stretched over to grab the bottle of lube, squeezing out a healthy dollop into one palm. He rubbed his hands briskly together, then took hold of Steve’s cock, stroking up and down with one hand while cupping the other over the tip and moving it in slow circles. The combination of the two motions short-circuited Steve’s brain with erotic sensation, wringing a low, guttural groan out of him. 

“Oh, you are such a joy to play with, sunshine. So responsive,” Tony purred, his good humor seemingly restored. He continued the complex maneuver for a few more minutes, humming thoughtfully, as if he were making mental notes regarding Steve’s reactions, both verbal and physical. 

The second wave of pleasure built more gradually for Steve, rising to new heights when the wet heat of Tony’s mouth enveloped Steve’s achingly hard cock. Tony wasted no time; swallowing Steve down and barely pausing when the tip hit the back of his throat. Steve couldn’t remember anyone taking him so deep so quickly; Tony’s gag reflex must be practically nonexistent. 

A momentary desire welled up to bury his hands in Tony’s hair and hold him in place for the few moments it would take to go over the edge; but he couldn’t treat anyone, much less his dear friend, so cavalierly. “Tony,” he gasped out, “I can’t hold back much longer.” 

Tony firmly grabbed the base of Steve’s cock as he came up for air. “So, don’t,” he answered hoarsely. “Take what you need from me.” He immediately dove back down, taking Steve’s hand and placing it on the back of his head. Helpless to resist his base urges any further, Steve thrust up into Tony’s open, willing mouth, and came even harder and noisier than before.

His climax left him breathless and disoriented; Steve barely noticed that Tony had climbed back up beside him until he spoke. “Are you okay, Steve?” 

“Yeah,” he gasped, twitchy and restless. “ S’powerful.” 

Tony brushed his sweat-damp bangs back from his forehead before kissing him gently. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” he murmured, getting up from the bed. Steve watched blearily as Tony rummaged in his bag, pulling out a bottle and twisting off the top before handing it over. “Here, drink this. Sorry if it’s a little warm; I got distracted and forgot to put it in the fridge.” 

Steve took a sip -- the drink was vaguely citrus-flavored and felt slippery against his tongue. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he’d finished the entire bottle. “Thanks.” 

“Figured with your overclocked metabolism, you’d need a little boost somewhere along the line,” Tony chuckled as he slid back into bed. “Feel better?” 

“Yeah.... and speaking of feeling,” Steve ran a hand down Tony’s side and over his hip before caressing the bulge in Tony’s briefs. “Can I play a little with your cock before you bend me over and make me take it?”

“Rather have you begging for it, loverboy,” Tony replied with a grin, “but yeah, some attention would be real nice right now. Just remember what I said earlier, about only having one big O in me.” Steve suspected Tony was underestimating himself, but would go along with his wishes. As his bedmate stood to slip out of his briefs, Steve caught his breath at the sight of Tony’s cock rising proudly from a nest of brown curls. 

It was a little thinner than his own, but perhaps a bit longer, the tip glistening with pre-come. He couldn’t resist leaning over to lick it clean; grinning at his partner’s gasp of surprise. Steve then wrapped his hand around to hold it steady as he teased with his lips and tongue, making Tony whine and squirm. Those sounds, along with the musky scent and taste of Tony’s cock filled his senses; Steve found himself almost fully hard once again without a single touch. 

Alternately cursing and murmuring words of praise, Tony’s hands roamed restlessly over Steve’s back and shoulders, finally pushing him away with a breathless, “That’s all I can take of that talented tongue of yours, babe. I gotta have you, right now.” 

Steve obediently backed off, getting up on his hands and knees. But before he could turn around, Tony shook his head. “I want to see your face and play with those wonderfully sensitive nipples of yours.” Steve flushed hotly at the suggestion, but did as his partner asked, laying on his back instead and pulling up one knee while Tony repositioned himself between Steve’s legs, bottle of slick at the ready. 

Steve focused on relaxing; he hadn’t played the punk role since the serum, and past encounters -- lacking both the luxury of time and anything more than spit (or if he was lucky, vaseline) to ease the way -- had sometimes been painful. It felt good once his partner was all the way in, mind you; it was the getting to that point that was sometimes rough. But even trusting that Tony would be gentle and take his time, Steve flinched at the first contact.

“You okay up there, handsome?” Tony’s brow was wrinkled in concern. 

“Uh huh, it’s just . . . been awhile.” Steve admitted. 

“We’re in no hurry,” Tony’s reply -- in direct contrast to his statement a few moments previous -- was reassuring, and he stroked Steve’s thighs before trying again. Tony rubbed small, careful circles against Steve’s entrance, the slick warming with the contact before he slid a finger in. “There we go,” he murmured encouragingly, waiting patiently for Steve’s body to adjust before going further. “So far, so good?” 

It felt better than Steve had remembered, with just a hint of burn and stretch so far. Maybe the serum helped in this respect, or maybe it was just Tony. Steve let out the breath he’d been holding. “Yeah. Keep going.” Tony added more slick and rocked his finger in and out, going deeper each time and giving a little twist to his wrist that sent pleasurable zings through Steve’s entire body. He suddenly crooked his finger just so and the zing became a lightning bolt, wringing a shout of ecstasy from him. 

“Found it,” Tony chuckled. “It’ll be a pain in the ass when we hit our sixties or so, but for now, the prostate is quite the opposite.” At Steve’s questioning look, he continued, “Don’t tell me this is something new for you, sunshine.” 

“Never had anyone go looking for it,” he panted, “just hitting on accident in the middle of things.” 

“Well, then, it seems I have a new mission. Ready for another finger?” 

“Please.” This time, there was more of a burn, even with the added slick, but once his body acclimated, the stretching sensation was nothing but pleasurable. Tony seemed to be making a point of finding that sensitive spot with nearly every stroke, and Steve showed his appreciation with increasingly urgent whimpers and moans. 

“Damn if it isn’t tempting to see if you can just come from this, gorgeous,” Tony murmured. “But I’ve got needs too. Think you’re ready for me?” 

“Yes, god, yes, Tony. Fill me up,” Steve babbled, biting his lip to stifle a whine as Tony removed his fingers. At Tony’s prompt, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Another cool drizzle of slick, and then Tony’s cock was pressing into him. Steve forced himself to relax even as he spread his legs wider, knowing that the pressure and discomfort would be over soon.

“Holy fuck, you feel so goddamned good,” Tony swore, holding himself back even as he clearly wanted to push in deep and hard. Steve wanted that too, just not yet; letting the slow, careful thrusts do their job instead. Finally, Tony was completely inside him, their bodies fully joined. 

“How close are you, loverboy?” Tony asked, voice shaking slightly. “Because I swear, it’s not going to take me long at all and I want you to come with me.” 

“A coupla quick jerks and I’ll be there, too, sugar.” Tony hadn’t been wrong about how close just his fingers had brought Steve to the brink; and now that he was stuffed full of Tony’s cock, a little more effort would send him over once again. “Especially if you play some more with my nips,” he added, with a wicked grin. 

Tony took him at his word, gripping Steve’s thigh for leverage with one hand and reaching up with slick fingers to tug and tweak as he began to thrust in earnest. Steve tried his level best to match the rhythm, jerking himself off and rolling his hips. He’d rarely had sex face to face like this, and being able to see his partner reaching desperately for the same goal as himself only served to fan the flames of desire. 

“Don’t stop, please, Tony, don’t stop,” Steve chanted as he crested the wave of yet another climax, crying out before spurting unevenly across his chest. Tony’s hips stuttered while Steve clenched down around him, driving in deep and keening through his own release. With a final moan, Tony lurched forward, catching himself on his hands as he trembled all over. 

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, waiting for Tony to withdraw before gently enfolding his lover in his arms. The face of the arc reactor was cool against his overheated skin as they lay there in relaxed silence, their breaths synchronizing. “Worth the wait?” 

Tony heaved a satisfied sigh. “Oh yeah.” His gentle, warm smile turned suggestive as he added, “Still want you to pound me into the headboard, though. Gotta beat your record, after all.”

Steve smiled fondly back at Tony, “Each of these oughta count at least double compared to my solo efforts. Besides, I’m not feeling all that competitive at the moment. How about we clean up and take a little nap first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, at the moment, Steve's only tied his record, and hasn't topped Tony ... yet. But this seemed like a reasonable place to stop, as Real Life is kicking my butt and I don't know if/when I'll have a chance to add a potential third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees how persistent Tony can be, and Tony learns that Steve likes to take his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo multi-chapter fill  
> Square: K4 - Kink: Intercrural/interfemoral (Chapter 3)  
> A2 - Kink: Multiple Orgasms (chapter 2)  
> R1 - Anticipation (Chapter 1)  
> Title: Playing Well with One Another  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: mostly just smut  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Summary: Steve has either the best or worst idea for attempting to resolve the UST between him and Tony: suggesting a scientific exploration of his sexual performance capabilities. Tony is more than happy to go along with the idea -- hijinks and penis ensue.  
> 

Steve brought a warm washcloth and an extra towel back to the bed. Tony was waiting for him, propped up on one elbow. “Welcome back, handsome.” After a wipedown, the two of them spooned up together. 

But Tony wasn’t quite ready to call it a night; he took Steve’s hand, moving it from where it was resting on his belly to suck two fingers into his mouth as he began a slow grind against Steve’s crotch. 

A mix of fond exasperation and pleasure forced a low groan from Steve’s lips. “What are you up to, Tony?” He was pleasantly tired, his muscles loose and relaxed after their lovemaking. But he could hear just how hard Tony’s heart was still beating: he needed the rest even more than Steve did. 

“Trying to get you up, hot stuff,” Tony replied as his talented tongue swirled around Steve’s fingertips. “Told you I want that patriotic prick of yours inside me." He shimmied his hips enticingly. "Feels like you’re already rising to the occasion.” 

Tony’s teasing was getting him hard again, but Steve was bit concerned about actually having sex with Tony. Not that he didn’t want to -- it had been a major part of his fantasies for longer than he cared to admit -- but the arc reactor had to impact Tony’s overall stamina, (even if he hid it well) and most of the positions Steve could think of would put painful pressure on his chest. 

Maybe he could stall a little bit until he figured something out. “Okay, sugar, but we’re gonna do it my way. Got something I want to try, first” 

“The Star Spangled Man with a Plan -- I like the sound of that,” Tony replied, with a final nip and lick of Steve’s fingers. 

Steve reached over for the lube to slick himself up, then curled back around Tony, his cock nudging at the cleft of Tony’s delectable ass. “And here I thought I set a good example, opening you up all sweet and gentle,” Tony’s lighthearted comment nonetheless held a worried note.

“Trust me, Tony. I’ll make it good for you.” Steve made sure to angle himself downward as he made his initial push, sliding between Tony’s slim, muscular thighs. 

“Okay, either your aim is off, Cap, or you’ve got us confused with a couple of horny fourteen year olds fooling around in your parents’ rec room.” Steve wasn’t surprised at Tony’s tart comment, simply shifting slightly, making sure to rub himself firmly up against his partner’s perineum and nudge the back of his balls. He could almost feel Tony’s annoyance evaporate. “Oh, well, now... that’s more like it.” 

“Toldja to trust me.” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear. He’d been equally surprised when he’d been on the receiving end of this particular technique; his partner of the evening being content to slide in and out between his thighs, providing a pleasant amount of friction for both of them. Steve rocked back and forth, holding Tony in place with a hand on his hip, rubbing teasing circles into the warm skin under his fingertips. 

As they moved together, Steve kissed the back of Tony’s neck and ran his fingers through the curls of his partner's pubes, barely grazing the base of his stiffening cock. Steve had figured out what to do next, but wasn’t in any hurry, instead drinking in his partner's small, needy gasps as he squirmed and wriggled. 

“More, Steve, please...” Tony begged, pushing back into Steve

“Okay, darlin’. Slick me up.” Steve stuck out his hand, and Tony drizzled a few tablespoons from the bottle on his fingers. He reached down between them and into Tony’s cleft; but instead of finding a tight furl to stroke and tease open, Tony was already loose and ready. “You sneaky son of a . . .” 

“I said I wanted you to screw me into the mattress,” Tony shot back, looking over his shoulder with a wicked grin. “Figured it was worth doing some self-prep for. I am an expert at multi-tasking, after all.” Whatever else Tony was going to say disappeared into a wordless moan as Steve slid one finger in up to the first knuckle. Steve proceeded to emulate Tony’s techniques from earlier as best he could in the tight quarters, giving his own achingly stiff cock a bit of a rest.

He’d just introduced a second finger when Tony broke off his moans and gasps to say, “Wait, hold on, that’s enough.” Steve immediately stopped and withdrew, worried that Tony had perhaps changed his mind. But instead, Tony rolled over to face him and delivered a fiery kiss. “Call me a size queen, but I want to feel every inch of that gorgeous cock of yours splitting me open.” 

Steve lay back. “Then climb aboard, sugar.” Having Tony on top would give him control over speed and depth, as well as keep any pressure off his chest. Besides, Steve wanted desperately to watch Tony fall apart again, lost in the pleasure of his climax. 

Tony’s eyes flicked down to where Steve’s cock, swollen and purple, stood stiffly at attention. “Don’t have to tell me twice. Just hold it still for a moment, would you?” Steve reached down and grasped the base as Tony straddled his hips and positioned himself. 

Tony stiffened slightly as Steve’s cockhead breached him; Steve’s hands flew to his partner’s hips to both steady and reassure, even as the base, animal side of him wanted nothing more than to pull Tony down, to thrust hard and fast into that exquisite hot tightness. “Hoo, yeah,” Tony panted, eyes squeezed shut, “I’m gonna feel this tomorrow.” 

“Take it easy, sweetheart. Like you said, we’re not in any hurry.” Steve was pretty revved up as well, but he wasn’t about to do anything that might hurt Tony, even if he seemed to enjoy a certain amount of pain with his pleasure. Murmuring words of encouragement and praise, Steve held still as Tony slid down, inch by inch, savoring the sensation of being engulfed by the other man’s body. 

Once he was buried completely within Tony, Steve asked, “You doing okay, darlin’?” Tony’s beautiful brown eyes nearly glowed with dreamy desire as they focused back on him, the corners of his mouth curling up into a satisfied smile. 

“God, yes.” He rolled his hips suggestively. “Give me everything you’ve got, loverboy.” 

Steve started slow and gentle; making sure Tony’s body was truly ready; the soft, urgent moans that punctuated each thrust were both confirmation that Tony was enjoying himself, but also fanned the flames of Steve’s arousal as well. 

“More, harder,” Tony begged, and Steve was only too happy to oblige, tightening his grip on Tony’s hips and digging his heels into the bed for purchase. Tony in turn flexed his thighs and started riding Steve in perfectly timed counterpoint. 

Steve’s entire world narrowed down to the two of them as they fell into the ancient rhythm of lovemaking as if they were made for each other. Tony’s cock, fully erect once more, slapped his abs with each bounce. Feeling the wave of his climax building within him, Steve reached out to stroke Tony so they could come at the same time. 

He didn’t expect Tony to deflect his hand. “Wanna see if I can get off just from this, hot stuff.” 

“Oh, Tony,” Steve groaned, the thought that Tony could come just from riding his cock loosening his tongue. “You’re taking me so good. So hot and tight. Can’t decide which I like better, though -- fucking you or being fucked by you.” 

Tony’s eyebrows arched in pleased surprise. “Jesus, Cap -- you kiss Lady Liberty with that mouth?” 

Steve grinned; if he couldn’t jack Tony off, maybe some more dirty talk would do the trick. “Rather kiss you, sugar, all over. Drop down on my knees and suck your cock some more. You know I was just getting started earlier. Want you to grab the back of my head and push me all the way down, til I’m choking on it. Can’t wait to show you just how long I can catch my breath.” 

That seemed to do it, as Tony threw his head back and with a high keen, he climaxed, come streaking across Steve’s stomach and chest. The clench and squeeze around his cock pushed Steve over the edge as well, back arching as he thrust deep into his lover with a hoarse cry. 

With one last groan, Tony fell forward, barely catching himself on trembling arms. Steve grabbed a towel and clumsily wiped himself clean. He helped Tony dismount, then rolled them gently onto their side, legs tangling together. 

“Don’t think I can move,” Tony mumbled, laying laxly on the bed with his face buried in Steve’s shoulder. 

“No need to. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, darling.” The endearment slipped out before Steve could stop himself. It was one thing to sweet talk in the heat of the moment, but Steve didn’t want to pressure Tony, even if he himself were starting to have feelings. 

“Sounds good, sunshine.” Tony nuzzled closer to Steve with a small sigh of contentment. “Sweet dreams.” Maybe they could make this work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Appropos of the prompt - you'll have to wait til the next chapter (based on the prompt Kink: Multiple Orgasms) for actual smut...


End file.
